A ski brake which cooperates with the holding mechanism of a safety ski binding is, for example, described in Geze Pat. Nos. 308,610 and 310,631 Geze (XXIII) and in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,360,338 Altenburger (XXIII). All of the mentioned constructions have in common that the ski brake is held by the heel holder and releases the ski brake upon release of the said heel holder.
A known drawback of both constructions first above-mentioned, is that in order to hold down the ski brake when one gets out of the ski binding, a separate stop lever is necessary so that the sole plate on which the heel holder is arranged is held locked. The stop lever is brought into operation only by a fall, and then the hold down means together with the sole plate is held against a resilient stop device. However, this means that in a fall the added resistance must be considered. Consequently, the release spring must be separately adjusted for each set of requirements. Further, in the construction mentioned lastly, the complete assembly is complicated because the operational arrangement extends under and along the ski binding.
The type of ski brake mentioned above will be applied in particular to a safety ski binding that will hold the ski boot to the ski through the intermediary of a sole plate. It is not readily possible in a safety ski binding which has a sole plate to cause the ski brake to be operated by the heel holder, since in the case of the plate binding, the heel holder and a front jaw serve to firmly hold the boot on the plate, and the plate is held on the ski by separate means which operate the safety release. Upon an intentional or accidental release the plate is removed with the boot from the ski, so that the heel holder is not even operated during the release. Therefore, the problem exists to design a ski brake of the above-mentioned type so that it can also be used effectively in plate bindings.
This purpose is inventively attained through an engaging and releasing catch which is provided in order to hold the wings of the ski brake in the running position. Same is brought by a spring to a holding position and is by action of a cam arranged on the ski binding (preferably on the heel holder) securely held in the holding position. Upon release of the ski binding in relation to the heel holder, said catch is caused to pivot against the force of the spring and is released.
The ski brake, provided according to the invention, cooperates with the heel holder and is automatically activated after the release of the boot. This will always be the case with the so-called plate binding, if the plate after the release procedure remains on the ski. But also for the safety release binding in which the heel holder and the front jaw separate from each other, this procedure occurs when the safety release ensues through the front jaw, presuming that at the same time the heel holder opens, as is the case, for example, with the thrust controlled heel holder .